Drew of The Dance!
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: This is a old story of mine from WAY back. It's a love story that I couldn't ressist writing. MayXDrew. Oneshot.


**I do NOT own Pokemon if any shape, form, or means. The only thing I own is the scenario of this fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Drew of the Dance

The forgotten love story of May and Drew

"And the winner is May and squirtle!" Vivian announced to the crowd. The contest was over and May had won. As she left she was handed a fancy envelope. Ash, Brock, and Max came up to congratulate her on her win. May shows them the envelope. "There's only one way to find out what's in it. Open it up." Max exclaimed. May opened it to find an invitation to a contest party for coordinators at a private island.

As May boards the ship she runs into Drew. "Hey May, so you got an invitation too?"

"Ya, I can't what to get here."

"Me to."

"Have you seen Harley any where?"

"No."

"Well at lest I can enjoy my self now."

A few hours later they arrive at an island. "Attention passengers we are now at Samantha's island for the party." The caption says over the loud speaker. They disembark the ship the numerous coordinators were directed into the main hall. "Hello everyone! I'm Samantha, if you're here that's because your one of my favourite coordinators curtly participating in contests. I'll be hosting a dance in your honour. You'll each be assigned a date. I will send my tailors to your rooms so you have something to wear. The dance is at seven o'clock tomorrow evening. All the men will have to get their dates a gift. The girls will find out who their date is when they are given a gift form one of the boys. Have fun." Samantha announced in a giggly voice.

The tailors came already and now May was out on the balcony of her room when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Drew stepped in and stood beside her on the balcony. "Hay Drew, what brings you here?"

"I just came in to say 'hi'. And to give you this." He held out a small box to her. "Don't look at it until your preparing for the dance." He said then left. May looked down at the box. She wandered what it could be. Then she realised that Drew gave her a gift and that meant that he was her date of the dance. Her face started to glow the same color of her bandana.

The next day, it was almost time for the dance. May got into her dress, which was red with a wavy skirt, and a red rose sewn on the one of the straps. May almost forgot about the gift form Drew. She opened up the box to see a glass rose attached to a beret. She put it on and went to the dance. When she got there it turned out to be a slow dance! "Man it's so stuffy in here, I'd better go outside off a bit." May said as an excuse to not be inside with the crowed. May was alone on the balcony for a few minutes when she heard some one behind her. "I thought you might be out here." It was Drew. He was in a black tuxedo with a green bow tie. "Hi Drew." May said in a shaky voice.

"I'm glad you came."

"Your not nervous about dancing together?"

"No, not at all." A new song started up.

"That's my favourite song." May said.

"Mine too. Can I have this dance?" Drew bowed slightly and held his hand out to her.

"I'd be honoured." They walked inside hand-in-hand and began to dance. After the song ended Samantha made an announcement. "It's time to announce the best couple. They are…Drew and May! They will have a spotlight dance to their favourite song. Drew and May both blushed but continued dancing.

In the middle of their dance some one shouted "Cacturne pinmissile!"

It was Harley. "This will teach you for not inviting me to the dance!" Harley said from the upper level of the ballroom.

"Let's get him Drew."

"Right."

"Go Combusken!" May said.

"Go Roselia!" Drew called out. Each tossed out their pokéball to reveal their favourite Pokémon.

"Oh great, it's those two. The Romeo and Juliet of contests." Harley said.

"Get him!" Samantha cried.

"Time to leave." Harley said.

"Don't let him get away!" Drew shouted. They chased Harley outside and to the pond.

"Combusken fire wheel."

"Roselia petal dance." They called out together. A vortex of flames and flowers swirled around the purple haired maniac and exploded. (Like anything else would happen in the show.)

"It looks like I'm blasting off! I'm not even part of team Rocket!"

"Well now that that's taken care of do you want to go back inside May?"

"No thanks. Why don't we stay out here? We can still hear the music."

"Okay. What ever you want." They picked up where they left off in their dance. They stopped for a brief second and hugged while dancing.

That night, May had a dream of her night at the dance. She dreamt that she and Drew were dancing on the surface of the water in the pond. Their favourite song was playing off in the background, the moon was shining down on them, and petals in the wind surrounded them. Then they leaned in and kissed. May woke up from here dream form a knock at her door. May opened it to fine the most beautiful rose at her doorstep. She picked it up and knew that it was from Drew. He then stepped out from around the corner. "Ah, Drew, about last night."

"What? What happed last night? All I remember was Harley crashing the party. I won't say if you won't."

"Okay."

May got back to her friends on mainland later the same day. "So May what happened there?" Brock asked.

"Ya, we want all the details." Ash stated.

"Nothing much, just a dinner for the coordinators." May would never forget her time at the island and she knew that Drew wouldn't forget ether. But some things were better if she kept them to her self. _Like kissing Drew..._

_The End_

* * *

Please Rate or Review! Thank you!


End file.
